i love you, niisan
by shin123
Summary: what! im getting married!..but im too young to get married!..and beside, his should be ran-neechan's fiance!
1. prologue

"Congratulations!" Simultaneously kiss and hug my best friend for life that was kazuha toyama

"You shiho!, even in the number of absences, you've done more to 3rd in class! "

" not that I believe it. . maybe just wrong computation ... anyway, they already give it, no deprived! "as I held holding bronze medal hanging on my neck.

many graduating students standing with arms placed over each other's shoulders when we walked out of the auditorium.

My Graduation Day, then the happiest day in high school .. It's been fun ... of course also very serious in high school, right .. but to remind you, we are not just we just had this secret hobby that had turned career in photography .. we always fugitive classes may be scheduled when photo shoot .. My parents does not know what I'm doing .. They just knew I'm attending every day, not so obvious with extra curricular

activities of mine and because my grades are higher .. but not great enough for them to attend my graduation .. Well, its OK so I enjoy with my friends especially with my best friend, relatives who attend as they turn and see my supper bored mom and my sister. I owe them more than that, and I know that this not more important than the commercial shoot of my neechan, they bored this graduation day of mine. but dad wants to know that she attended .. unfortunately, he was held up in New York, a very important meeting of those subsidiaries of their company ..At least I gave Dad's long celebrated! Hooray! Within consolation .. on second thought,, I just fed manually and add drivers an ice cream .. for I have to buy my camera a new camera lens ...

"All right, you should come with us!" kazuha said dragging my hand.

"no girl, ..its fine. I still groin your next time ... Thanks ..i know its family a affair again .. "

"Well why, for your a part of my family, we are sisters and best friend! ... lets go"

"its fine, i have to do something .. there .. so let see tomorrow,you accompany me in haido and buy the camera lens i want..go, shoo!..see mom and dad are waiting for me"

"are Sure girl .. don't do something dare, OK .."

"Go! .. what, i feel you even don't know me ...now get away here before i kick you myself!" I said While i pushed her away ..

"Bye! .. Love you girl ..call you later .."

I waved my overlooking leaving kazuha with her family.

kazuha is so lucky, her family is very supportive to her. they are a complete family, and me, here and just celebrated along with my driver. basically i thought i been curse with a wealthy and prominent family like this.

My mom the Socialite, we're never really that close, because I'm not beautiful as her, and those who interests her, far away from my interests,  
just doing her pure cosmetics , but I really have to give it to her,,

she looks so much younger than her age,,but as time goes by, somewhat her face is recognizable as an old , oh maybe someday to Micheal Jackson's apparent her beauty ..

she is close with ran-neechan, the beauty and brains of the family, when hath all the characteristics of a beings, all of squarely, beautiful, wise, but no talent .. just the same, she's moms favorite ,there so basically they really hit them.

If ran-neechans a mama's girl, I am a pope's girl, but im not really that close with Dad because his still far. He's always and forever out of the country. Being the sole heir of the miyano Group of Companies, he tended more responsibility on the empire grow the miyano. that's why grandfather love him, and being the good son, he does not want to disappoint him. Daddy is so kind, i inherit him.. just kidding

Even I'm far to him, I am also obedient !

I just make the most out of it! what is my important if i'm not being more positive thinker .. Although my life is sad, i can also make myself happy. im grateful there is kazuha, the best friend concussion of mine, i thought my self that she is like or better sister I even considers more than my real sister.

my Cellphones ringing..its Daddy ...

"Hi Dad!"  
"Oh, hello to my baby? How's the graduation? Is your mom and sister with you? "

My usual Dad, amounts of questions ...

"The graduation is fine, I got the bronze!"  
"a valedictorian?"

"Dad, I'm not neechan, that's all I can give you ..." then i pout ..

"Yeah, that's also good enough .but I know you can do better." But I sense disappointing.

"Well, congratulations! .. You have not answered my question if your mom is with you? "

"Hmmm .. ran-neechan suddenly had a commercial shoot thats why there not here .. "

i cover them, but actually it scheduled two weeks to that, and They intend not to go to my graduation.

"ok.'ll Be home next week, and I think I'll still be there next month on your birthday, hopefully. Wow, you're sweet 16 .. time flies .. So, What do you want onbyour birthday, with celebrating your graduation, your in the Honorable ne? are you going to have party? "

"No parties,, you know I hate being the center of attention .. Dad you agreed in the gift i want right? "

"I thought you forgot those trip to Paris to yun .. I'm having second thoughts .. though perhaps its not good to have only one in paris. you can go with your mommy and neechan . "

What! Never! KJ to the max! They'll make my life a living hell in Paris!

"Dad, you know I'm not fragile. I can take care of myself .. Come on please ..." im making mock in a pleading tone .. "please, please, please ..."

"Alright then .. but we discuss more extensively when I return home .. I wan't to know the details of your trip, for your safety's sake, challenging. I'll see you next week. The dinner may Cocktail miyano - kudo Group of companies. Finally, canceled as the merger. "

Mergers,, hmmm ..it seems that mommy discussed lap forces of our companies and the kudo ..That Means!neechan and shinichi-oneesan are gonna marry!

our Grandpa and shinichi-oneesans Grandpa are bestfriend .it been a long time that they planned out families to be one. but Both they are both men.. but now they seem to be successful in there plans. in there marrying age .. shinichi-oneesan is 23 and ran-oneechan is 21 . So maybe they marry in that way. the arrange marriage Trend still?. I bet,ran-neechan is celebrating to the max today ... she is a jackpot... shinihi-oneesan id friendly, knowledgeable, supper rich and supper handsome!

But what can oneesan be said to the plan... just Congrats and Good luck for him .. on the lighter side, ran-neechan is beautiful, he will not be ashamed of it ...just Good luck actually in the habit ..

"'ll go to the hotel from the airport .. So I'll see you then .. Do not be late! be ashamed at the kudo and you granddad. "

"Dont worry Dad, I will not be late ... Promise!"


	2. meet again

PART 2

.

.

.

.

i said, I will not, I will not be late on my promise and yet Im late.. here it is Im late! .. also because I did not anticipate its friday, salaries and long weekend ! its so even traffic on the rode..

then..

oh no! my cellphone is ringing ..

"Yes Mom .."

"Where are you?! Your dad and granddad had been looking over for you! Almost everybody is here .. Why didnt you come here with us to overnight here in the hotel!"

i make my cellphone far from my ear.. my eardrum is so hurt, wow, moms voice is so loud , i feel i cant here anymore.. hehe ...

"Ma,im really sorry,, I do not intend to be in traffic.."

", your irresponsible is existed when you ...blablablablabla ... "

"Ma .. I'm almost there,,, I already see the hotel ... ok, I'll make a dash for it .. " then pressing the end button of my cellphone

"a-san, please just bring the car there, I will run ..ill call if where going home ..." I picked my high hills then run with no hills!damn,my beauty! crazy again ... hmmmp, no matter .. I'll be in the background as always ..

Good thing and I am on my cocktail dress, otherwise, maybe I'm not allowed to enter by the guards here, maybe they thought, someone battle me .. its even amazing at the hotel of the ownership of kudo ... I direct this trend onto the elevator ... accordance with open and incoming male ...

"Wait, wait, wait!" I told the man to hold those door ...

then... I made it! when I press button for the penthouse,,,We were off by pressing together with the men ...

he is also going at the penthouse,, must be one of the guests .. and glanced then I ask him ..

wow! his so Handsome serious! But it seems he had a kidding smirk and turned to me ... maybe I'm lost .. hmmmp i just ignored ..

"You dont remember me, do you?" the man ask

he looked at me .. He look somewhat familiar .. but his really handsome ..

promise! but poise a .. effect ...

"Hmmm ... have we met?" I viewed him from head to toe .. no i dont..

well he looked me ...

"Your really shiho .. in 5 years we just met, you've forgotten me!"

I looked at him hard ..

OMG! shinichi-oneesan!

waaaa ... why it is like this .. he is handsome before .. and now ..SUPER HANDSOME!

seriously! im jealous of ran-neechan, he is so handsome!

"shinichi-oneesan!"

" oh come on, you've forgotten me ... But look at you've! Grown! your even like a midget that day.. I assume you not like a woman .. but now your so pretty! "

"What did you say! Midget !" and scoffing laugh he Of course! a brother Zackhe laugh and laugh .. now i have growing ears .. well true .. who would also thinks that i will have a height 5'6, i am usually super skinny and supper little on that time ..

PRETTY? , sometimes shinichi-oneesan is telling the truth..hehe ..

"Thanks brother .." I said ..then here we are at the penthouse .. "BTW, good luck ... ahhh!i mean .. Congratulations shovel!. brother-in-law soon"

then his face suddenly became dark .. I tortoiseshell he was super crush of neechan before,,he didnt do anything before but follow and follow neehan .. but why he seems sad now? .. maybe he still does not want to turn Python in his youth ... Well,, obligation is obligation .. the commandment of the king, cant break .. I just passable,they dont have buisness with me so I do not pressure much ..

I felt him staring at me ..

Yes! Penthouse, I nearly melt ..

"lets go shinichi-onnesan at the same time we entered. their is daddy waiting. Disconnected I turn granddad.. im so dead!"

"You go ahead .. I just pass restroom .."

"Go neesan i might not overlooking talk to you later, likely to encompass you with the guests and press, it's really nice seeing you again .. I do hope that we'll see each other more .. "I do not know what I have eaten and i kiss him

(shinichi's pov)

How I've dreaded this day to come .. They have arrange us 3 years ago, I might have been the happiest man in the world ..

Unfortunately, I uncovered her true skin, behind the beautiful face, is someone so selfish and without character .. shes very self centered, i feel she just used me, because we look good together and more beause my family are rich compared to them .. she doesnt love anyone than herself

I'm the prime catch and she had me tangled with her pretty little fingers. If We have not with me in vacation on Canada, I will not know her true colors.

What a life! I also can not deny grandfather, he said his last wish to me is to marry before he die. he tended the family because he want to make the companies one with the companies of the miyanos and also because of their long friendship. and of course we have to paste the Family We fortunes.

As I ENTERED the elevator, a woman and run faster towards me

I occupy elevator ..

"Wait, wait, wait!" she said .. I also pressed the open button and She takes a deep breath then enter the elevator ..

She seems familiar ... at the same time we press the button for the penthouse ... I said I knew it was shiho! .. I saw her birthmark on her right hand ..

Wow! she looks stunning! Not that she looks like skinny and bones as Dead Hunger. and stature. previously dwarf and always seems to be buried in the sketch his pad. She's a young lady now .. and how beautiful she'd grown!

But I know she's still too young .. correctly if I remember it, she's almost 16 since i'm 7 years older than her.

She did not know me .. The duration as well because we never met ... Introduced me and shocked!she looks cute ..She may say "Good luck said ..." maybe like she tended to say"Condolence ..", as she knew that maybe I something..ahhh...nevermind... then I frown.

If only I have someone to take ran's place ..then, my mind suddenly wanted to look at her...

NOOO! She's so young ... but I know that she's soo kind .. Can she understand me? She's everything that ran is not ..but she's also free spirited .. Can she take an adventure?

What if .. What if ...

If I remember it correctly, its only making one of the company is grandfather said .. being nothing seems to specify who I marry .. all Just so you assume that I was ran's husband, since she is my childhood crush and we are near the age ..

We Take off the elevator ...

"ok neesan i might not overlooking talk later, likely to encompass you guests and press, it's really nice seeing you again .. I do hope that we'll see each other more .. "She said as she kissed me in the cheek ..

then she Run and enters the ballroom .

"Yes shiho ... I think I'll be seeing you more" Napathen, I smile as a plan get in my head ..

I have to go to the restroom to be able to scaffold the plans I wanted to ...

"Sorry Charlene, I know you want a quiet life, but I need your help, count First earning and the wild life, but I Promise .. I'll take care of you ... "

(to be continued)

lets see what will happened with the plan of shinichi...

and by the way..about shiho calling shinichi an oneesan...well as a childhood friends..she call him that way


	3. marry to shiho not to ran

**Chapter 3**

**"Hello Grandpa. Good evening .." I said to my granddad while getting his hand going to my head**

**Granddad is also scary,, he is an inclemency...**

**"Good Evening also Grandpa guill.. How are you?" I smile at the two old mans.**

**"You are late, you know how much I hate tardiness" granddad said ardently **

**"Sorry it was really, really supper traffic."**

**"You Should have anticipated that." Grandfather said more .. he is being scary again**

**"Oh, you don't need to rebuke her, she's not that late. Yet Its not really starting, and besides, my Grandson is the one who's late, Does the child wandered far as that? "Grandpa guill saidand smile at me .. Fortunately more he is kind, and understanding old man ...**

**"Uhhmmm,, I am was shinichi-niisan in the elevator , he said he want to go to the restroom.. "**

**"Aaa, very good, I think we could start in a few minutes, excuse me for a minute**

**, I'll go talk to my son "and grandpa guill left us then find uncle yusaku, the father of shinichi-niiisan.. the other tables are assigned to the kudo, they are just talking as friends so grandpa guill sit in our table .. shinichi-oniisan's mommy, aunt yukiko is**

**Just sitting at the other table ..**

**IM HUNGRY,, but I cant escape ...**

**It's already 7:00 earlier and that's why I didnt eat lunch .. Even one brownies**

**to the dessert bar if I can eat ... I am shy to stand, maybe I can even more bad shot to grandpa .. We, the whole family sit round the table,**

**mom and neechan are pretentious.. they are the star for the night's drama ..**

**glowing luster to the volume of diamonds .. I Do not turn but it seems so over Decorated? I don't care, its their own style,,, maybe that's new .. but its really like a Christmas tree! Well, I do not really blame also,, ran-neechan was basically the star tonight .. its ok, Ill just includes it..**

**I sat there on the side of my dad.**

**"Hi Dad! I miss you so much" I kiss him on the cheek.**

**"How's my little girl?" dad ask to me.. "I'm the one who miss you so much,, you're growing every time I see you"**

**"Hmmm, its not like you dad ..your so tall ..,, I don't want to be taller, I might look giant if that will happen, and I cant be getting married ... "**

**"In that beauty of yours? How could that be?"**

**"Hmmmp... don't take me to draw the lucky numbers ... I'm pretty in just your sight, of course!"**

**I really miss dad.. I just only saw him last November. I didn't even see him in christmas**

**"dad, please go back here always in the Japan in time to time"**

**"I'll try my best,, well our company in abroad is pretty well too abroad and I know there are our competent executive, your gonna weary my face!"**

**I smiled again ... I finally have an alliance with home ... I can not wait! But, what date will it comes.. L **

**"I hope that will come sooner ..."I whispered my dad making sure that my voice will not be heared by Granddad.**

**"Dad, I'm so hungry ... I never eat lunch .. how can I ever escape the buffet table?" Daddy looked at granddad**

**"Just wait till your granddad stand up ..just look, you might reprisal again .. because your late " daddy said looking at me ..**

**"Ok .."**

**I look around.. shinichi-niisan is not around,, he might drowned in the toilet .. hehe.. .. **

**What can ran-neesan do if her groom emerge .. she might babble to the max ..**

**But I doubt that shinichi-niisan can do that, how much he loves His family. also very ideal because of his family .. but what did the two adult eaten, why it have to be a married, they can also become friends for the second subfamily life without marriage ..**

**That is there trip, that fine, don't care. Ran-neechan is happy right now,, but poor shinichi-niisan.**

**I think it's about to start, shinichi-niisan entered along with his best friend**

**Heije-niisan .. Both of them are handsome! I can also be with hejie-niisan even more shinichi-niisan is more handsome .. hehe..**

**Heck what was Im thinking all about ... im so hungry .. Im raving!..whaaaa!**

**Grandfather stood up to go on stage .. when his pretty far .. Dad touch me ..**

**"Now's the time .."then I stand but mom look at me coriusly .. **

**"Where are you going? The program is about to start .."**

**" I just ordered her something .." Daddy replied .. and whispered to me .. " hurry .."**

**"Yes dad .." dad's basically sense! Daddy's girl forever ..just me ..hehehehe ...**

**Buffet table is behind to our table. When I walk far,, the program is started,,**

**I heard the two old friends are talking together .. and there is a ceremony on merging the company .. and was also called shinichi-niisan.**

**I havent heard what they say because im still at the dessert bar, eating...**

** The dessert bar is pretentious. variety of cakes and pastries. And their my favorite, blueberry cheesecake!**

**... hmmm. If only I can bring this to our table,,i might be glared by mom, I still devoured alive .. I'm here then just eating buffet next to the table ... Heck, I feel I am an DH (Dead hungry) …who cares, its my chance anyway**

**(shinichi's pov)**

**Moment of truth .. I know two families will be angry to me .. but I will get more anger on ran and her mom..**

**Though I love my family, but I have to think of my happiness too. This is the only**

**way that I think that grandpa can give me ..**

**At least, I will do my part to consolidate the family together .. I doubt if ran will grant me a divorce in the future .. I can not even think of my life when I'm married to her ..**

**I heard my Grandpa called my name ... I have been briefed by the**

**Coordinator, then my grandfather called me , I will introduce my wife to be...**

**This is it! Just a Simply pluck..**

**I breathe deeper and climb the stage ...**

**bla .. bla .. Introductions bla ... Introductions ... Introductions ... Speaking to ...**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen,, Let me present to you .. my future wife .."**

**I saw ran stands on her chair and walk onto the stage .. I sigh, and did not gather too much courage ..**

**I have to do this! "miyano shiho-san! .."**

**All Silenced ...**

**ran, I saw her paused in her position ..**

**"shinichi,, I think you're wrong,, what you mean to say is miyano ran-san ..."**

**"No, Grandpa, you heard me right ... My Fiancé is MIYANO SHIHO .."**

**(shiho's pov)**

**What's that? I think i heard my name .. I didn't know what's happening in the stage,, as long as I know, I'm hungry!**

**Hmmm… what happen now and there is a commotion .. maybe ran-neechan is doing something .. I know how much she loves attention ..**

**I still take one more serving of cake ..I just suddenly found that I was next to heije-niisan.**

**"You can finish that later .. Let's go ..."he took my plate and hurriedly led out of the ballroom ...**

**"What! Why do I have to come with you, are we Close ?"**

**"Come on .. you might be notice and they'll mob you" he said ..**

**What is he talking about? Is he mad? ..**

**"Wait for a second ... wait..." and I fairly bolted holding him ..**

**"What can be the reason and that I will come to you? I haven't even do bad. I just know I'm late. Wait ... Maybe you simply want to kidnap me? hey, thus I can complaint to shinichi-niisan .. "**

**"We do not have time for this .. we Should go now! .. didNt you heard what shinichi said! "**

**"No,, I did eat .. and I am not finished!" I return to the ballroom but suddenly the press come out! ...**

**Heije-niisan pulled me and ran! the press are chasing us!**

**"What is that?! why are they chasing us!"Thank God and we ride the elevator shut before the press may get in ... hejie-niisan took his cellphone and call his driver telling him to hurriedly go to the main lobby..**

**"What the hell is going on!?" I said .. my beauty is pretty hysterical!**

**"YOu mean, you really dont know?" duh, are he deft or something. How many time should i ask him!**

**"Of course not .. one minute I'm minding my own business,, next thing I know,**

** Press are chasing us! " Heije-niisan take a deep breath ... **

**"Ok,, .. shinichi just announced ..."He hung on ... he really pissed me ...**

**"What? Heck?"**

**"shinichi just announced that YOU are going to be His future wife!"**

**What? I look at him ...like zincing in ...**

**I suddenly laugh loud!**

**WHAT A JOKE! hahahahahahahahaha!**

**sure what is this person's problem ...**

**heije-niisan's face can be read. Hahahahahahahahaha!**

**"Just maybe your wrong! Hahahaha! Because I included him in the elevator**

**earlier,, maybe he remembered my name .. "**

**"Not so,, shinichi is serious .. In fact, he was the one who told me to drag you out of this hotel .. he just said we would meet at his rest house ... like you said he tended to speak "**

**I looked him very hard ..**

**seriously ...I stopped kakatawa ..**

**"Seriously?"**

**and I saw His handsome face serious!**

**waaaaaa! What to?**

**What your problems, shinichi-niisan! Do you want to kill me?**

**Maybe heiji-niisan saw that my face was worried ..**

**"Dont worry,, my car is at the front entrance of the hotel .. when we geet out of the elevator ... Let's make a dash out of here .. "**

**"Ok" I said, and I'm pretty nervous, then picked my high hills ..**

**It's almost ground floor ..**

**When the elevator open..**

**Heiji-niisan cried ... "COURSE!"**

** (to be continued)**


	4. in her hand

(shinichi's POV)

I do not have too answer the questions of the Press .. I Just firm that shiho and I will going to marry me ..

The miyano's are mad at me,, Except for shiho and ran's granddad, grandpa tori, the only concern of him is who I am gonna married to his grandchildren, it could be ran or shiho.

We haven't finish the program, the two families get together at the prisedent office.. Many-many drama are witness..

Ran and aunt vermouth almost cry hysterical ..uncle is also angry.. My mom and dad are both concern .. but also the two old man's are happy.. weird .. After all it would be still happen no matter what.

Mom come to me when I open the office door ..

"What happened son? Why do you think happened?"

"I demand an explanation and where in the world is shiho?!" uncle? said angrily

"You fooled me!, what face can I present the People now! "ran cried..

Grandfather stood up and spoke in His dignified look ..

"Please, I know what transpired in the ballroom is not what we had expected .. but please let's all be civil and hear what shinici has to say ..

" Come on" Grandfather whispered ..

"This better be good .." and touched my shoulder ..I cleared my throat ..

"uncle, Aunt vermouth, ran .. I am so sorry .."

"You better be .. "Interrupted of ran

"please ran, let shinichi finish..." Grandpa said

"First of all, I am not in love with you ran ..."

Ran cried loudly ...oi,oi,, what a drama Queen ..

"What I know is,, this is an arrange marriage only so that our family will become one.. I'm not running away from my obligation .. I'll continue the married, but not with ran .. and if I remember it correctly, there really is no specifics on who in the two siblings are obligated to cause to whom i married.. even on this event,..did you see the name ran and shinichi appears? The simply stated are.. kudo-miyano's Engagement Party .. NO FIRST NAMES! "

All think ... I'm so darn good ..

"We all just assumed ... but now I'm laying down my terms .. I will continue The arrangement but with shiho only! ... "

"But she's just a child!" uncle atsushi shouted ..

"She's almost 16 .. She's on marrying age in the states .. That's where we're gonna be married .. "

Just in case that they agreed that I will be married to shiho,, I thought there are difficult to obtain annulment here in japan, I need them to be excluded to married in states get easily divorce .. the alibi is shiho's age ..

"If I wouldn't going to marry shiho,, I'm sorry, I will not go thru the arrangement .. even you can cut me as a president of the kudo Group .. " grandpa tori react in this situation ..

"No! That is unacceptable! We planned this long time ago.. it will cancel again? no. no no no no .. it cant be!. "

"My boy, be reasonable." My grandpa said ..

"I am being reasonable .. I'm still willing to go thru the arrangement but please Consider mine.. have you ever considered what I want? this is also my life we're talking about. " I looked at my dad ..

"Dad please .. It's Either shiho or no marriage at all." All silenced.. it seem to be up yet .. just a little push ..

Grandpa tori spoke ..

"okay..you'll marry shiho.."

ran really react ...

"No! Im not agree! I was meant to be a kudo!" ran shouted ..

"I'm sorry ran,, It's not in your hand anymore." Grandpa? said .. ran walk out.. aunt vermouth followed her.

uncle atsushi was still silent ..

Dead air, :

"I have one condition .." uncle atsushi said .. "If shiho is willing to be your bride then,, ok,, I agree. but if not .. The hell with the merger! And where is my daughter? "

"She's safe .. please let me have a serious talk with her .. I promise I'll bring her home tomorrow .. "

"

So she has the final say then ..." my Grandpa said .. "The future of the miyano-kudo group is now in her hands ..."

(to be continued)

So, how is it? ^ _^


	5. i do

Chapter 5

(Shiho's pov)

"What kind Refrigerator is this?! There is no food! Even the water is not cold! " I close the refrigerator .. earlier I am looking for even little eat ... nothing! ... no one lives in shinichi-niisan's ruse, but those taskmaster only .. i asked him if they have stock of junk food .. neither ... whaaaa .. What is these? .. my eyes are looking everywhere!

"oi, heije-niisan ., why does it turned out that we are going to this mountain .. why didn't we stop at the convenient store so that we can buy any foods .. Im hungry!. "

"you can call me heije.. im not that old to you .. shinichi will come soon "

"it Seems like you tell me that he'll come ten years would ... call him now .. "

"there is no signal here .."

.. though we have no civilization,, but we have less than 1 hour to run in this mountain ..shinichi-niisan's land is big.. but it only have small cottages .. cute .. cozy .. homey cottage in outside,, but.. if you enter, its high-tech .. with matching home theater in the living room yet. But even high tech,, native still inspired interior ..

I just sat in the living room ... I viewed the time .. to a 2-ace of dawn ..

"why haven't you sleepy yet?" heije said ... he yawn "Not that I cant sleep .. I'm hungry ... and beside ,, I cant get sleep if I don't know what are happening? What kind of place is this, there is no signal! I really want to wait shinichi-niisan,, Maybe you are making joke.. or maybe you can me bring home? I bet, dad is worried about me .. "

"I cant let you go home .. shinichi said that he had to talk to you .." they heard the garage park ..

"WHAAAA THANK YOU!" I jumped when opening the door! Finally and again you come!

(shinichi's pov)

It is almost 12 when I reach my resthouse .. Because mommy sent more thing for shiho .. I also takeout food, so that's why im delayed , they are definitely hungry, heije and shiho.. unless they are asleep. I know they can not also able to contact me because there is no signal here .. I meant it so that there will be no news that shiho can know ..

I'd talk to her first. It's almost 12 when i park in the garage of my rest house ..

I looked out the window and saw shiho ..I haven't grasped the door knob because it opened by shiho ...

"Finally! Why only now? Are you carrying any meals?." She is happy when she see me carrying a pack of foods .. and sat in the living room ..

"let's go heije-niisan,,, let's eat! .." she give heije the styro that I buy While eating she were turned on me .. I think she remember me and offer some ...

"umm.. shinichi-niisan, did you eat already? .." she said smilling..

"Go ahead .. I'm not hungry .." I sit next to heije in front of shiho ..

I look at her.. she still poise even its obvious that she's really hungry .. she looks really cute .. what am I thinking? .. I just look hieje ..

"Thanks bro .. I owe you one .."

"No big deal .. I just deliver her here, that's just it.. ill give you a tip, kudo .. Don't even think to get her hungry ... she's very childish! In the beginning we came here, she didn't stop complaining any foods" he said laughing but shiho heard him

"I don't know you ..I didn't also know that we will go in a mountain,, they didn't even bring any foods around... ! "

We laugh and laugh while she's eating ..

"shinichi-niisan.. you have a large fault to me ... what did really happened?"

"Just finish your food and we'll have a serious talk later .. that is .. if you are not still sleepy ... "

"I'd rather hear your explanation ... because I don't want to sleep .. "I viewed badly ..

"and you bro,.. your not sleeping too.." I said to heije ..

"maybe Next time .. I have a very important appointment tomorrow thank goodness it will be at the afternoon .. it's better for me to go home .. I might not wake up early ... at least if I wake up late .. I m just close to the office, its easier to constant .. "

I let them finish Their dinner / midnight snack .. I give shiho the overnight bags that mom give me ..

"What is it?" she question ..

"Things that you Might need .."

"Hmmm…wait niisan .. aren't you going to bring me home? Dad will get angry at me .. Heije already go home.. what about the two of us here? "

"are you fear on me?" She mocked me ..

"are you a vampire? .." wow, she had characters ... "I'm not afraid of you.. angry ..

hmmm, slight .. and besides dad just got home, I haven't gathered my presents!"

Oi,oi she really has a young mind ..

I smiled ..

"Don't worry,, I have your parent's consent .. I told them ill bring you back tomorrow ... or even at the afternoon" ..

"They agreed?!" she shouted in wide eyes

"I'll explain later .. you may want to freshen up a bit .. you can sleep to the guestroom.. just leave your leftover food,, the caretaker will get that tomorrow. "

I stood up and delivered her to the room...

Before she shut the door ..

"Do you sleep ,ok .. we need to talk .."

"I know, I know, and I'm dying to hear the side of the story .." and closed the door..

I returned to the living room where heije was standing..

"bro, you enter a big chaosity.. what have you eaten…but I have to give it to you .. your too fast to have an plan B..as earlier you just enter the elevator just saw shiho again .. she's very different now.. even if she's not still full bloom, she has beauty !. she's beautiful than her sister .. and what's more .. base from the few hours we've Spent together,, she's more depth of This character, even importunate, and seem down to earth and kind .. but the case is .. She's so young!. Don't you trembles cause your marrying a 16 years old girl? "

"I'll see to it that she'll be in good hands .. also because the base that I see, she's very neglected by her family. and besides, being good that I still had a choice now .. and dont need to marry ran .. I just have to pull all my convincing power to make shiho goes to my plans.. "

"You can do it bro ... but do not make her cry or else .. ill see you in hell .."

"Hahahahahahaha! Ok, fine.."

"so, I better go ahead .."

"Go bro, thanks again .. I owe you one .."

"No problem ..."

(to be continued)


	6. will you marry me

(shiho's pov)

How thoughtful aunt yukiko is, she tended to complete those things that she gave me, from change of clothes to toiletries. I wonder what kind of mom she is ..

Since I was a child I always looked up to her, so beautiful and yet so kind, very compassionate very supportive family, she seems those ideal Mom that the first priority is always putting family before herself, unlike my mom ... STOP THE COMPARISON SHIHO! your Fortunately that you have mom ... dont get me wrong,, I really love my mom, but sometimes I'm also looking for attention ... oi,oi,, Ill stop thinking that it could have to. Im being negate. Maybe I'm just really want attention ... but my mom is beautiful,

period .. That just it ... Nothing else, and nothing else I think.

After having a shower, I feel so refreshed again ... hmmm,, its so good to sleep, and the bed looks so inviting ... hold it! Hold it! I still have to settle things with shinichi-niisan.

Is great that aunt yukiko sent 3 set of clothes for me, I do not have to face shinichi-niisan wearing only a nightgown ... haha ... my thought terrified me! hahahaha! BAD GIRL! BAD!

OK .. It's time to face shinichi-niisan ...

(end of shiho's pov)

(shinichi's pov)

After changing to a comfortable clothes, I have been waited few minutes to the living room but shiho isn't coming out ..

She's not coming out,, I think she fell a sleep .. I'll just check,, if she's really asleep then we'll going to talk tomorrow.

I'm going to check her but she suddenly open the door of the guestroom. She looks so fresh. She's beautiful even without make-up, natural beauty, for she has angel and sexy.

"im Embarrassing to your mommy, she sent so many clothes .. please say thank you .. maybe I interrupt her "

"Don't worry, she love doing that and she always thinks of everything .."

"Faces of,, the clothes are complete, but its so much .. "

"we'll talk in the backyard .. It's a little bit chilly .. so you Might need this .. "

I give her my jacket .. I felt I see her giggled when I dressed her my jacket ..

This kid ,, her face is red,, shy maybe ... After all, it is also an awkward situation ..

We exit the backdoor. Its even dark here, the moonlight cannot even see a bit, I just turn all the lights ..

"Wait here shiho, I just turn on the lights, we might not see those stairs ... maybe you're not afraid of the dark? "

"Coward's ARE fear of the dark .."

"So you're implying that your neechan is a coward .."

"I did't say that ... how can you say that she fear in the dark .. are you an investigator? "

"I was in love with your sister remember .. so I know everything about her ... "

"Huh? I have puzzles you .. if you're in love with my sister then what are we doing here? "

"maybe you didn't understand me,, your just sleepy.. I say 'was', and it's a past tense .. "

" ok .. sorry. I didn't know. " shes at the Teasing mode even the sun is still shinning.

"Wait here,, I'll light up the place .. "

I left shiho at the stairs going to the garden, I went inside the house to turn on the lights ..

(end of shinichi's pov)

(shiho's POV)

Its Pretty cold, but I dont mind .. oh come on, give me some fresh air,, but shinichi-niisan let me borrowed his jacket…. whaaa,, I remember him dressing his jacket on me,,

Im hoity- toity... his very gentleman indeed! What did he do to me? ... my face turns red,,,

... e it's probably because,, Im really hoity-toity! I touched my cheek ... Maybe The backyards front yard is Doubly,, its in down side... I have not yet see too much because its dark .. I can also see the city in a nice view of the city lights ... What can it looks like in daylight ... I wonder ... the light suddenly shine and i saw the beauty of the surroundings .. the firefly lights in plants became more beautiful.

It has so many flowers .. The skill of the workmanship of the landscape .. it has gazebo and a swimming pool on the bottom ...

WOW! ... I didnt waited shinichi-niisan .. I get down in the garden ..

How I wish I had my camera with me ... perhaps this is a photographer's haven! .. what Can an expensive venues said here ..

I didn't know that shinichi-niisan is beside me because of my amaze in the place,,

"You like the place? "

I jumped in shock ..

"aish! Why you ... you surprise me .. Dont sneak on me like that! "

He Laugh and laugh .. BAD!

"your mind is flying, you really didn't even notice me .. "

"niisan,, its so beautiful here... It feel very peaceful"

"You're right,, I always come here whenever I want to think, or if I want to recharge. You and just heije knows this place, even my parents do not know of this place .. This is actually my secret place .. "

"It's no longer a secret now,, because I see it... hehehehe. But your secret is safe with me. "I smiled though..

he smiled too ...

"Well ok,,, let's now talk serious .. lets go in gazebo .. "

We sat in the gazebo near the pool .. its really nice, you can see the city light clear here.. It feels like you're on top of the world! ..

Ok lets be serious.. actually he seems to be serous ... OK shiho,, draw the serious side of you .. you can do it ...

Suddenly he laughed .. its weird, I thought its serious .. is this comedy or where just fooling around?!

"what is it?.. where here to face seriously,, you really laugh in this situation .. "

"your face is weird, it was as if you were just letting your face serious ,,its not natural .. "

"Ok .. ok then go ahead ... talk ... What really happened? is it true what heije-niisan said that I am the one that you'll marry? Are you headed? I never, as in never could have even imagined you like that,, you we're very sensible before! What happened? Are you an idiot?"

he smiled, like an idiot…he didn't speak ... but wait, I think I ask may questions

"What? Is it true? Or its just a joke?"

"Yes it's true .. "

"WHAT? Except joke, i dont like that " its good that there are haven't any people here

, so that they cant hear us shouting or any kind.. And maybe because he brings me here

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you? Well, at first I was going thru with the

Arrangement and that's why im there at the engagement room,, until I met you at the

elevator.. "

"You mean to say that you only thought of that after we parted at the elevator?

This is really unbelievable ... are you OK! "

What an idiot he is..

"And besides, what made you think that I am a willing participant? Hello brother!

I'm barely 16, what made you think that I would want to tie up my life at this early

stage of my life, I have much more plans!" no matter you are that handsome .. no

way…I added more to my mind ...

"Please hear me out first .. "

"No way! It's out of the question. As if dad would agreed?"

"What if I say that he's willing to go thru with it .. "I looked and him in disbelief ...

NO WAY! But he look serious…OH MY GOD ! oh seriously indeed!

"Really, are you putting me on?"

"No I'm serious .."

what do you think is this,, as if daddy really want to gave away me... I'm quiet long ... I can understand if its Mommy .. But my dad?

niisan noticed that im that silent ..

"Ok, this is my proposal .. "

Is this business ... inside me, .. SERIOUSLY .. im not in the mode now .. I didn't dream that my love life will turn to business .. But what can I do …. Fine, ill just hear what he'll going to release nor to say

"We're going to get married, well, just to satisfy both of our Grandfather, and for the

company's sake also .. We're going to do it at the Sates .. But this is just between you and me .. We're going to have a divorce after 5 years .. "

I shook my head .. what do he think of this marriage,, it just a game?

"Why do we need to go thru with this? Is this just to acquire more wealth,, do

we have enough of it already? Why do they need to combine our family, do friends are not enough? "

"I believe that this is not just for the wealth thing. I really think our grandparents

wanted to be a family, if not by blood then by law .. Well, OK, let just say that we are now married,, they'll go ahead and be happy, their dreams fulfilled, then what about us? Are we Sacrificial Lamb and be miserable? "

"Do you really think that you'll be miserable with me ..." he look at me ...

what is it .. I fell i'm melting! What kind of charm has this person have!

"don't look at me like that,, I'm melting!" ..

he laughed... I smile then ... What is it about this guy,, although I don't want to Absurd on his proposal, and I ease with him .. So maybe he's number one strategist of the company and it grew hard .. but his bad,, he used his charm to me, and its effective! Arrrgggg! Get a grip!

"Ok, how about the divorce, you said we only wanted to make them happy, how when the time comes that we have to part ways, it could be short to live issues a happiness we say to them? More particularly Perhaps they can be heart broken .. We may still be fuel of life ... "

"Who knows .. maybe after 5 years, we may no longer need one ... maybe you'll in-love with me .. " he smile like he is challenging me ...

"SERIOUSLY! Your to high on your maximum .. you have strength on you fighting spirit! Or maybe on the other way around ... you'll be the one that will in-love with me "

We both laughed ..

"Okay, seriously" ... serious once again

", So just ... Give me One good reason .. as in ONE good reason why we

need to go thru with this ... "

he think .. I looked at him .. after a while ... he spoke ..

"Ok, we bring our grandfather, and our company to this ... What I want is for us to find happiness, maybe I can find that in you, who knows? But I definitely know that I will not have that with ran. For now, I'm not in-love with any other woman , I do not have any ties. I do not know what will be in the future. And as for you,, you may have the opportunity to be in good terms with your Grandfather. And I am offering you a life away from your mom and sister .. I may not promise you the best life, but what I promise is a better life than what you have right now .. "

OUCH! .. how does he found out that I'm not in good terms with my Grandpa, Mom and sister? Can he see it? Or his this very good observer just this year,,, but what he says is true ... I may have the right opportunity to make my Grandpa be proud of me,, and I may live in a house away from my mom and my sister .. hmmmm .. Think .. Think .. Think .. I looked and saw him and the sincerity of His heart .. He's not offering to love me,, he has only been honest with me .. so he did not sugar coat the situation. There are simply avoided he has questions. But over-all, I think he is a good man. Oh Well, what is 5

years ...

I take a deep breath ..

"Ok,, 5 years trial period ... if it don't work out .. Let's have a divorce ... "

"YES!" his very happy and hug me.. it feels so good ... hmmmm maybe my decision is not bad at all ... I can live like this for the rest of my life ... But its embarrassing so I just bolted ... hehehehe .. Were not yet married ater all ... I turn red!

"I'm sorry,, I got carried away ..."

"It's ok,, I might as well get use to it .." AAARRRGGGG .. what the Heck came Out and perhaps I have been carried away! so embarrassing! Maybe my face became red like a tomato!

he smiled and looked at me .. he has taken in his pocket and knelt down and he opened the first ring box! OMG!

"For all it's worth ... shiho, will you marry me?"

My heart pumps and pumps... I smiled ...

"Yes ... I will ..."

(end of shiho's pov)


End file.
